Under the Moonlight
by RedGorrion27
Summary: An extension to the Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Whitecap Bay scene. One shot.


_This is my first work here,so bare with me XD._

 _Characters aren't owned by me,only the plot of this story is mine._

 _Reviews are appreciated!_

 _Enjoy!_

[Angelica goes over to Jack, who's at the window]

Angelica said," The old moon in the arms of the new one. First of the summer. Perfect for hunting a mermaid's tear,"a shot of pain went through her as memories flooded back.

Jack replied,"Why is that?" and looked up at the moon,a bit shocked as good and bad memories flooded back to him,too.

"Mating season," Angelica said,looking up at him.

"I remembered the last time I saw a moon like that," Jack said with a smile.

"Considering your not fond of looking up every night,long ago,but not too long," she replied.

"Back at La Martinique," he said, disregarding her statement.

"Yeah..." She replied in a low voice.

"You know,luv,I never thought I would say this,but I felt sorry about leaving you," he said truthfully,looking directly at Angelica.

Angelica looked away, chuckling as he looked back to the sky,"How can Jack Sparrow feel sorry?"

"I don't know. But,I did," Jack replied."I enjoyed La Martinique," he admitted.

"Where we shared our first--" he didn't let her finish.

"Our first everything," he said,Angelica nodded.

"Yeah..." Angelica said,and silence took over them. Not totally silence,but the noise of Blackbeard and his men were gone, atleast to them.

Some time passed by and Angelica felt a warm feeling on her finger;the ring Jack gave her glowed red. She noticed Jack's finger,too,a red ring started to glow. She tries to get her fingers close to Jack's without him noticing. She noticed,the closer the rings are,the brighter they glow.

"Uhmmm,Jack?" Angelica spoke.

"Aye?" Jack replied,still not looking at her.

"Will you--Ughh,just let me--"Angie stopped midsentence when she lifted Jack's hands and placed hers on his.

It flashed,not in a red color,but in a white light that almost blinded the both of them.

"What just happened? What's happ--"Angelica said.

"Angelica! You're okay there?" Blackbeard's voice was heard,Angelica looked in hia direction,"This englishman is still trying to make this thing work,"

"Yes,father,"Angelica replied,"Jack,"she looked back and saw Jack smirking,"Tell me,what happened. What's this ring?!" Angelica said forcefully,trying to remove the ring to no success.

"You love me," he spoke,which is more of a statement than a question.

"No,I don't. Never will,again," Angelica replied,still trying to remove the ring.

"Don't waste your energy,luv. And,yes,you do. The ring proved it,"he stated,leaving his face expressionless.

She stopped and stared at him,"What do you mean?"

"The ring of thieves,it was usually called. But it's supposed to be 'rings of thieves'. This pair of rings is worn by a... A gentleman and a lady,such as me and you. When the times comes when the "Old moon is in the arms of the new one",the rings will glow if they are close enough,and the rings touch,it will flash a white light. It will flash,if and only if,one of the wearers has feelings or... l-loves the other. So,you love me," Jack explained.

"I don't,you do. You love me,still," Angelica replied back.

Jack smirked and said,"Take your sword out,"

"No,why?"

"Just take it out,"

"Not until you say why,"

"Why,"

"What's the reason?"

"Ughhh,"Jack rolles his eyes and took out her sword from her sheath. He took her hand and removed the ring, effortlessly,and inserted it by the handle,the gem glowed red,and took it back out,he gave it back to Angelica. Jack unsheathed his sword and he did the same thing,Angelica watched. She looked back and forth from Jack to her father and back again,just to check if someone is watching.

"Now,this sword has magnetic thingy that if you swayed it to an enemy,the blade won't touch the person,but it would take him out immediately," Jack said.

"Why?" Angelica said as she accepted back her sword.

"And it will never be handled by someone who's not wearing that ring, don't lose it," Jack said disregarding her question.

"Why,Jack?" Angelica asked, sheathing her sword.

"Why what?"

"Why did you give it to me?"

"Someone told me to,I have no choice,"

Angelica walked up to him and pulled him for a kiss,"You--still--love--me--" she said in between. Jack didn't reply but responded to the kisses. Angelica closed her eyes for some moments,but looked at her father's direction, they're finished lighting up. Angelica pulled back to Jack's surprise.

"We're gonna go hunt mermaids."

Little did she know,the sword just became powerful because of that little kiss.


End file.
